The present invention relates to a display module, especially to a display module with excellent heat-dissipation effect and more uniform light.
The light emitting diodes (LED) are extensively used in indication and illumination application. The LEDs are generally made of direct-bandgap material with two electrodes. The electrical power is applied through the electrodes to generate electron and hole pair. The electron and hole pair is recombined to emit light. The LED can be roughly classified to visible light LED and infrared LED according to the emitting wavelength thereof. The LEDs have salient properties over the conventional light bulb such as compact volume, lower power consumption, lower thermal radiation and long life. Therefore, the LEDs are extensively used in indication usage in place of light bulb.
Moreover, as the advent and maturity of high brightness LED, the application of LEDs is broadened to compass bulletin board. The high brightness LEDs have the advantages of broad view angle, stable picture, easy assembling and thin thickness. The full color high brightness LED is realized as the high brightness LEDs of three primitive colors are successfully developed.
FIG. 1 shows the sectional view of prior art LED display panel. The LEDs 11a are arranged in 3xc3x973, 4xc3x974, or 4xc3x978 array and assembled to a display module 1a. A plurality of display modules 1a are assembled to a larger display panel. The LEDs 11a are packaged by epoxy resin and soldered to a printed circuit board 12a. Afterward, the LEDs 11a are arranged within a shade 13a formed by mold ejection and are retained by filling resin 14a. The shade 13a provides a sun blind 131a for the LEDs 11a. 
However, the display module la has not satisfactory heat dissipation effect such that the heat caused by insolation or driving of the LEDs cannot be easily dissipated. The performance of the display module 1a is degraded.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a display module with excellent heat-dissipation effect and more uniform light.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a display module comprising a plurality of light emitting elements, a metal plate, a circuit board and a display panel. The light emitting elements and the circuit board are arranged on the metal plate, and the light emitting elements are wire bonded to the circuit board. A lens is formed atop the light emitting element. The metal plate is arranged with the light emitting elements and the circuit board is positioned on lateral side or around the display panel. The metal plate provides excellent heat-dissipation effect and the light emitting elements can emit more uniform light.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: